You and I
by Peetamellarkandkatnisseverdeen
Summary: Annabeth wakes up one morning at camp, in Percy's arms as usual, but she finds something that makes it feel much more special than it really is. ONE-SHOT


Annabeth rolled over in the bed, Percy's arms still wrapped around her tightly, even though he was asleep. Annabeth smiled to herself at her boyfriend, and allowed herself to relax. There was still enough time for her to go back asleep before they had to train the younger kids. Annabeth rested her head on the pillow, and heard the sound of crumpling paper. Curious, she grabbed the piece of paper underneath Percy's pillow, and uncrumbled it, and made out Percy's messy handwrighting.

_**I figured it out. I figured it out from black and white.**_

_I figured out why there's always so much extra time in life. But sometimes it seems like nothing. It's because of her. Everyday you wake up, wanting to see her, take her hand and know she's real. It's so you can wake up in the morning and know you're going to see that persons smile, or their eyes, or hear there laugh. It's so you can find somebody who can make you happy. _

_**Seconds and hours. Maybe they had to take some time.**_

_They always take some time, the quests, camp, everything. Maybe it's necessary, who knows. They just take some time away, then it worried you. That you won't have enough time to say what you have to say. That you love them, or what they mean to you, there's always that one moment when it scares you so much that you can't let it happen again, but you know you can't control it. It can happen anytime. When you might lose them, or when you actually do._

**_I know how it goes. __I know how it goes from wrong and right._**

_I figured that out too. Why some things go wrong and some go right. You can make a mistake, but there's always that one person who can help you or be there for you until it right again. You can choose the wrong path, but then there always someone to put you back on track. _

_That's when you know somebody cares about you. They help you through everything. They don't Jude you for the mistakes you make or made. They help you get through it. And the never leave your side weither if its mentally or physically. _

_**Silence and sound. **__**Did they ever hold each other tight like us?**_

_Silence and sound have to exist. If they didn't, you wouldn't have the time someone said something that made you laugh. Or the quite moments when you don't need any words because you can understand the person and know why. Why they're for you and why they always will._

_I know that not every couple is like me and Annabeth, but still. Even the one that managed to get through all of their troubles together, I'll bet you they still have a secret that they keep from the person they love the most, afraid that it will affect their relationship. It's stupid though, they'll find out about it someday, and then it's over._

_**You and I**. __**We don't wanna be like them. We can make it 'til the end.**_

_I have no problem believing that Annabeth and I will outlast the others. I honestly think that we can do it. Not by our willpower to stay together, but by our understanding of each other and not keeping things away from each other. We can make it to the end by helping each other and being ourselves, just like we always had. It just makes everything ten times easier. _

_**Nothing can come between you and I.**_

_Not permanently. We'll just find away through it, just like we always had. _

_**Not even the Gods above can separate the two of us. **__**No, nothing can come between you and I.**_

Annabeth hadn't realized that Percy woke up, who was reading over her shoulder.

"You know, I'm still surprised that I wrote it," Percy says, smiling. "But every word is about you. I guess that's why I was able to write it."

Annabeth was still trying to take it in. "Percy, it's amazing," She managed, slipping the paper back underneath the pillow. "Really. It really is."

Percy smile gets bigger, with his windswept hair and green eyes giving him a childish look. "Thanks," Percy answers, his eyes getting brigter. his arms tighten around her waist, burring his face into her neck. "Don't want you to go."

Annabeths own smile gets bigger at his words, and her fingers find Percy's strong ones. "I'm not going anywhere," She mumbles. "I don't want to, anyways. Nothing can come between-"

"You and I," Percy whispers. "It's just the two of us."


End file.
